M7057/Defoliant Projector
The M7057/Defoliant Projector'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3flamethrower, more commonly known as the '''M7057 Flamethrower, is a UNSC heavy ground weapon. Description The M7057/DP, is a standard chemical Flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers, are cumbersome and relatively difficult to tactically employ. It appeared in the multiplayer of Halo PC and Halo 3, and in Halo 3's campaign in some levels. The Halo 3 version of the M7057/DP varies slightly from its first appearance in Halo PC, being roughly two times heavier (with about twice as much fuel) with a shorter and wider nozzle (which means a wider, deadlier spray); however, both Flamethrowers, still retain the similar shark decal despite these changes. The Flamethrower is extremely powerful in Halo 3, and can kill its target, such as a Warthog, in less than three seconds before it overheats.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24150.html .]] It is the second Human weapon that overheats, with the first being the Spartan Laser. It has a built in failsafe system that stops the weapon firing when it reaches a certain temperature. If the weapon is fired while overheated, it would melt or explode, and the heat and the flames would harm the user. In ''Halo PC, the Flamethrower overheats if used non-stop when depleting 40% of the fuel. The M7057/Defoliant Projector is in the Support Weapons category, like the Missile Pod and AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, meaning wielders use the weapon in a third-person perspective and at a slower movement rate, and must drop the weapon to melee and cannot use Grenades or Equipment, with the exception of Invincibility and cloaking in Campaign. The Bubble Shield isn't affected by this weapon, since the flames "wash" over the shield harmlessly. Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the "DP" in its nomenclature indicate that it is a 'Defoliant Projector' — to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theater construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplacements and/or hardened military assets. It is normally used with a cart instead of being carried. The Flamethrower was introduced in Halo: Combat Evolved as a smaller arm of death; however, in Halo 3, the Flamethrower has been upgraded from the Halo: Combat Evolved version; it is now considered a close-range heavy weapon. Combat Advantages In Halo 3, the Flamethrower is very powerful, laying waste to any opponent in close quarters, and can be used strategically to put flame in front of entry ways as a denial of entry, or to shoot it while running backwards around a corner (giving you the ability to damage them but denying them a direct line of sight to damage you. It also has a large fuel supply unlike its Halo PC counterpart. It also eliminates the majority of Flood forms nearly instantly. Combat Forms will die but they continue to move for a few seconds and will come after you while on fire, which depletes your shields. This makes it more strategically useful to attack with a more conventional weapon. The Flamethrower is one of the deadliest close combat weapons in the game besides the Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer, for once its deadly fluid gets on to you it is over in a matter of seconds and there is nothing you can do about it. Though in rare cases if a player walks through a Bubble shield or a plasma shield, like on Snowbound or Epitaph, the game engine will ignore the damage and the player will survive (with low shields). The Flamethrower can also be used as a psychological weapon, as it tends to strike fear into the enemy. Disadvantages In Halo PC, the Flamethrower's reload rate is very slow, making the player vulnerable to all sorts of damage. Secondly, the Flamethrower is very rare, and respawns at a very slow rate. And thirdly, the Flamethrower's splash damage can also ensure the player will be consumed by flames if they fire at opponents at a very close range. The Flamethrower is also incapable of doing ranged attacks; therefore, while using this weapon in combat, your movement options are limited. It also flouts a powerless range ability, which can ‘‘clearly’’ be seen from afar, making you a target for snipers or sharpshooters. In Halo 3, like with all support weapons, you cannot refuel the Flamethrower, and you move slower and cannot melee. You also cannot throw grenades or use equipment without having to drop it first. Enemies can just walk towards you in flame-clad armor, causing you to take damage. The Flamethrower is only a threat in confined space; in open spaces, it's very hard to directly harm your opponent, and your opponent will keep firing until the flames consume its victim into a blazing inferno. Also, on the level Floodgate when you have the Elites on your side you might accidentally kill them yourself. It is also good to note that while the Flamethrower is a powerful weapon, the speed at which you are able to move is greatly decreased. The M7057 will overheat if you hold down the right trigger for nine rounds. However, if you pulse the trigger it will not overheat as fast. Role in Campaign With the Flamethrower's campaign introduction, in Halo 3, it has become, indisputably, one of the best anti-Flood weapons. The hardest type of Flood to fight, the Flood Pure Forms, will die nearly instantly, upon lighting on fire, and destroy any Infection Form that runs over the flames. Though still highly effective against Flood Combat Forms, they still live for some time while on fire, which can produce some awkward moments of avoiding their charging, flaming bodies. A good attribute is that it can begin killing multiple combat forms at once, with the ones on fire possibly lighting other ones on fire. Once they die, their bodies are consumed by the fire and will not be able to be resurrected by Flood Infection Forms. In fact, any Infection form that runs towards the body will also be consumed by flame. It can also be used to destroy a pile of combat forms, so they won't come back if an infection form finds them. Multiplayer Role In Halo PC, it is in every map. For Blood Gulch, it should be in the little cave on the right of red team's side. In Wizard, it is located in the tower in the center of the map. Basically, whoever has possession of this in Wizard will probably dominate/win the match. For Ice Fields, it is scattered. First, it is within the base. Also, after you go through the nearest teleporter and then jump down, the Flamethrower will be located on either side of the Fuel Rod Gun. In Rat Race, it is located in a little "pocket", next to four Plasma Grenades. Due to Rat Race's incredibly small size, it is generally considered overpowered in that level. In Hang 'em High, it is on the side of the map where the base is lower (the one without the Fuel Rod Gun). It is located next to four Frag Grenades, at the top of small ramp. In Prisoner, the Flamethrower is located behind the platform with the Rocket Launcher. This place, along with the bottom floor, is heavily fought over, due to the presence of the Rocket Launcher. In Damnation, it is located on top of the bases. It's generally very good for defending key areas, such as flag spawns in Blood Gulch and Death Island, as it can fill up entire hallways with fire, which will kill you in less than a second. Even if you survive the inital flame, you will continue to burn slowly over the course of 10 seconds, and your shields won't recharge. The Flamethrower, by Matchmaking default, only appears on the map Construct. The Flamethrower is best used in close quarters combat. The trail of flame can act as a temporary smokescreen to blind snipers with. It is especially effective if used to retreat by running backwards away from an enemy to leave a trail of flame, deterring would-be pursuers from giving chase to a wall of fire, use caution because the Flamethrower's damage is reduced when running backwards. And once spraying the enemy with the Flamethrower, it will particailly blind him in burning red. One can kill the enemy in two ways. #Shoot where the player is moving. This will light them on fire, and do some damage to their shielding. #Shoot directly at them. This causes them to be blinded in addition to an extremely high amount of damage being done. It is effective as a denial of area weapon, you can set fire to doorways or flags to discourage anyone from crossing that area, and damaging those that do (possibly even catching on fire and killing unshielded opponents). As a Slayer weapon, it is recommended to use it to surprise people entering enclosed spaces, as it is very lethal up close. You can shoot the flames around a corner as you run backwards around a corner, and any opponents who choose to take the risk of pursuing them will be roasted by flames but unable to get a line of sight to get you themselves. Sometimes, players even wait near some strategic points, with Active Camouflage and a Flamethrower, for example they may wait at the point at which players land after flying out of a Man Cannon and burn the helpless victims. Most types of equipment can often be used to your advantage when escaping the flames, like deploying a Radar Jammer (although it is now not available in matchmaking) to confuse the enemy if he/she can't exactly see you due to the continuous flames, and since you'll be moving about, the enemy can't exactly identify you from the "fake" red dots on his/her radar. Deploying a Power Drain will cause the wielder of the Flamethrower to cease fire temporary to avoid having their shields to be drained if smart enough, but if the wielder is somewhat dumb enough to carry on firing, the Power Drain will ultimately leave the wielder prone to most any type of weaponry fire. Tactics in Halo 3 Multiplayer *Guarding the bomb carrier in Assault. *Guarding your VIP. *Defending the hill in King of the Hill. *Defending the flag in Capture the Flag. *Saves you from being killed on certain cases in Juggernaut and Infection. *Killing a large group of enemies. *Surprise attacks in Team Slayer. *Burn an entrance or exit. *Paint a gravity lift with flames. ''Halo Wars thumb|160px|right|[[Hellbringers carry NA4 Flamethrowers to deploy into combat.]] A special taskforce of Marines called Hellbringers are equipped with the NA4 Flamethrower, an upgraded (and larger) version of the M7057/Defoliant Projector, along with protective flame resistant armor and a fuel tank on their back to provide them with a large supply of fuel. Tactics In ''Halo Wars The weapon could be incredibly potent against Covenant infantry units at short range, being capable of torching large amounts of units, though chances are, against vehicles and long range units, they will have little effect. There is also a chance the Marines carrying them can be blown up, thanks to enemy fire hitting the fuel tanks. Also it will probably make units who wield it much slower and exposed to enemy fire. They are also unable to hit air units, making them quite useless against anything that's not main infantry, which also due to the fact that they only come in pairs, make them very easy to take out. Similar to the M7057/Defoliant Projector's role in Halo 3, the Hellbringers are very effective against the Flood, but requires assistant from powerful vehicles to prevent infection. UNSC Remarks *"Foxtrots die pretty quick once you put the fire to 'em. We oughta burn 'em all. Low-life bastards. Burn all those low-life Alien Foxtrots." *"Gotta get too close for it to be any use offensively — if you're gonna use it as a weapon best to use it in a defensive role—fill up passages and weak-points in your perimeter with fire." *"Makes short work of weeds and thickets — but I wouldn't carry one into combat. Not on your life." *"I can see where it would be real effective in ousting dug in troops, but you aren't gonna be making any friends using it that way." *"I don't see why carrying around a big can of super-flammable stuff right next to my ass is such a good idea." *"You know those things ship with a cart, right? You aren't expected to carry them anywhere… they are not a weapon that you use on people… not even on alien people." *"It takes a real lunatic to use a Flamethrower…" Influences .]] The Defoliant Projector was inspired by a similar flamethrower from the ''Marathon series. The shark-like decal on it is borrowed from the WWII fighter plane model Curtiss P-40, which had the tiger-shark decal, painted on it by the Flying Tigers (American Volunteer Group). It is also featured in Marathon, however, it is featured on the rocket launcher. The Defoliant Projector's number, 7057, is a alpha-numeric call-back to the Weapon from Marathon's name, the TOZT. 7057 also is TOST in leet speak. Trivia *The Flamethrower is the only weapon in Halo CE to reload and overheat. *In Halo for PC, it is wielded in 1st person view and has no affect on the movement of your character. *There is a very popular mod, possibly made by SligStorm, which lets you spawn with a flamethrower and when you drop it you will have no weapon. This is good for machinima. The link is:http://www.bungie.net/forums/posts.aspx?h3fileid=52815911 *Many players use the flamethrower as a deadly countermeasure against Energy Sword wielders. The "sword guy," as many players have dubbed him, will kill the "flamethrower guy", but not without being lit on fire first. It is even possible to perform a Bulltrue, using concentrated fire on the "sword guy" as he lunges. *The Flamethrower's number designation, 7057, can be translated from "L337speak", and it means the TOST. It may be a reference to the Marathon Flamethrower, which was named the TOZT-7, or it simply relates to the Flamethrower's function, to toast things. *Strangely, even though UNSC remarks claim that their comrades wield the flamethrower, you can't give it to them in game. This may be due to game-balance issues. The only time when a Marine is seen wielding one ever is at the Halo 3 level Floodgate, it is seen being used inside the factory, (the spot where your surviving Marines hold position) holding it like Master Chief. Though you need to be in camera mode to see the Marine holding it, because he dies in a few seconds. *In the cutscene of the level Keyes, where the Master Chief retrieves Captain Jacob Keyes' neural implants, the Master Chief was meant to burn Keyes' skull out of the Brain Form/Proto-Gravemind and retrieve the implants. Unfortunately, due to time constraints, the Flamethrower was removed. Lorraine Mclees was the one who actually had to skin the whole "burnt" skull and she added "the skull was so gruesome no one could look at it." Art Of Halo - pg. 140 *In the Videogame 'Shadowrun', the weapon 'Mini-gun' has a shark decal much like the Flamethrower from Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3. *The Flamethrower is available in the Halo PC demo, on the multiplayer map Blood Gulch. Most players use it in conjunction with the pistol. The Flamethrower's first person view means that you cannot see when the surrounding area is full of flames. While this is good is some situations, it also blinds the player. *In the Halo 3 Campaign, the Flamethrower is only available on levels where the Covenant are absent. *In Halo: Combat Evolved , when Master Chief arms the Flamethrower, he flips back a cover to expose a button. Next to the button is the character 下 or xia (meaning "down" in Chinese). *In the Xbox version of the game the Flamethrower can be found in the code and by modifying certain maps can be picked up. However, there is no 3rd person animation and you can only hit targets within a meter of you as the projectile always goes in the same direction. *In Halo 3, on both Campaign and Custom Games the Flamethrower can destroy a vehicle and the flames will stay on just like a Firebomb Grenade. *In Halo 3, if you go underwater in Last Resort, Valhalla or High Ground, the Flamethrower will still work underwater and be able to burn people. However the flames must have already clumped to something and spraying into the water will have absolutely no effect on Spartan or Elite players. *In Forge mode, if you spawn a Flamethrower in Snowbound and fire at the snow, it will burn as if it was ground. *The Flamethrower is the best way to eliminate Infection forms because the flames remain when it's fired and the Infection Forms burn to their death. *Construct and the Halo 3 playlist Head to Head's version of The Pit are the only maps that carries the Flamethrower in Matchmaking, as well as one of the few maps being able to spawn it in Forge. *In Halo: Combat Evolved , it is possible for the flames to "bounce" off the wall and burn yourself. It is also possible to burn yourself by touching a dead or alive target that is still on fire. *In Halo: CE Multiplayer on the PC, it takes longer to throw grenades while holding a Flamethrower. This also applies to the Fuel Rod Gun. *Sometimes in Halo: Custom Edition, a Flamethrower will be substituted for a portable chaingun with the same body, paint job, but the barrel will be that of a Warthog's chaingun. This was created by CMT. *There are only five Defoliant Projectors in the Halo 3 campaign (Two on Floodgate, two on Cortana (Level), and one on Halo (Halo 3 Level)). *In Halo: CE Multiplayer on the PC, if you melee while in third-person view, your feet will "slide". You will notice that you will do the same when you throw a grenade in Halo:CE. *Although the Flamethrower is good against Flood Pure Forms, but Combat Forms will remain on fire for about a minute before dying, often burning away at the player's shields. *If shoot at a wall and you are in close range of the wall (e.g. right beside it) you will catch fire. *In Halo 3, the Flamethrower can be used to easily achieve a Death from the Grave Medal or an Incineration Medal. If you simply hit an enemy with enough sustained fire, it will kill them. If you have already hit an enemy with the flamethrower when you die, they will die via flame damage seconds later. *In the Halo 3 campaign, on the level Cortana, if playing single-player, at the end of the level when you emerge into the first chamber The Arbiter is found fighting off the Flood with a Flamethrower. *The flamethrower is incredibly effective at killing people behind cover and can easily burn people out of fortifications. *The shark decal on the Defoliant Projector is similar to shark-mouth markings painted on the noses of WWII P-40 Warhawk fighters. *It costs 1520 cR to make one flamethrower. *Halo 2 is the only game in the Halo Series that does not have a version of the Flamethrower. *The flamethrower, in a Halo Custom game, could sometimes be modded into a lighter. *The flamethrower is the only support weapon in halo 3 that is never mounted and is one of the 2 that your opponents won't use, as they can use the plasma and machine gun turrets *In Halo PC/Mac Bungie might have intended to implement the flame-thrower in single player mode in some levels. If one uses a modding program such as Eschaton and opens up the the map for "The Library" (C-20), one will find the tags for the flame-thrower already there. One can then swap the tags with another weapon and use the flame-thrower in single player mode. Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Human Category:Halo 3